


At The Opera

by NessieFromSpace



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Exhibitionism, M/M, Public Sex, The Opera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-04 23:58:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13375800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: After Hugo gets a promotion, Rhys treats him to an Opera performance Hugo's been wanting to see for months. Rhys gets SUPER bored and takes it out on Hugo ;]. Don't worry, Hugo doesn't miss a thing, Rhys makes sure of that!





	At The Opera

**Author's Note:**

> This is a commission I wrote for HyperionHugo! https://hyperionhugo.tumblr.com/
> 
> I had lots of fun working with them! And I had lots of fun writing this bit too! ^__^ I hope you enjoy it!

During work days Rhys and Hugo were competitive, fighting each other up the corporate ladder. They were always trying to outdo the other’s work and suck up to their boss. It was competitive, but never hurtful or manipulative. It was more fun, and better _foreplay_ , to win over the other through hard work and determination.

It was healthy for them and helped keep them motivated. Work was where aggression was turned into energy and forged into beating the other. Home, on the other hand, was where they could relax. They spent most of their time at Rhys’ house, sparring with flirts and passing gropes.

If Rhys was being honest, he wasn't comparative like Hugo was. He was already in a nice position with enough power and income. He had a goal to reach, but it wasn't Hugo’s position by any means. He wanted to be head of coding, not the management position Hugo wanted. He only chased after Hugo and his position _because it was fun_. He loved creating ways to stifle Hugo, only for him to dig in stubbornly and outreach Rhys everytime. It helped Rhys better combat his own competition.

Best of all, was the look Hugo got when he won. A shit-eating grin displayed on his face, his chest puffed out and his saunter was even more confident than ever. He was the victor and Rhys was the spoils. Whoever didn’t get a promotion treated the other to a fancy night out. This time around, Rhys had planned meticulously, saving and striking fast to bring everything to fruition.

Tonight they met in Hugo’s large, ostentatious apartment to celebrate his promotion. Rhys held Hugo from behind, feeling him up the moment he got there. Rhys loved his fur and solid chest, always taking the opportunity to grasp the large pectorals longingly. Rhys kissed his neck. “You beat me fair and square, lover, so I’m paying for the celebration. I’ve planned for us to go to that opera you’ve wanted to see.”

Hugo grabbed Rhys’ free hand and kissed it, smirking. “It’s about damn time!”

Rhys rolled his eyes, hand shifting under the shirt to feel down the man's stomach, sifting through the thick hair. “Yeah, yeah, whatever. You’re amazing and hardworking, nothing new there.” Rhys reclaimed his hand to join his other. They trailed in opposite directions, feeling the soft muscle Rhys craved so much. He kissed Hugo’s neck again. “I must admit, I love when you succeed. You’re always so hot when you win.” His fingers dug into Hugo’s furry body. “Mmm, just thinking about it…”

Hugo melted against Rhys, leaning his head against the taller man’s chest. “Yeah?”

“Mhmm, you get all confident and it just…” Rhys bit the man’s neck and then sighed. “But I suppose you still want to go to the opera.”

“Of course, I love when you pamper me.”

Laughing, Rhys stepped away and smacked Hugo’s ass hard, making the man jump. “Go get fancy, then.”

“Want to pick out my outfit?” Hugo asked, quirking a mischievous brow.

Rhys laughed. “If I get to pick, you won’t be wearing underwear.”

Hugo smirked, but his cheeks turned pink. He sauntered away and Rhys watched. Damn, the man was gorgeous. He went to a mirror to assess his own attire, a suit and tie that brought out his eyes and neck tattoos. He straightened himself out as he waited. Hugo returned dressed and looking fabulous. His hair was slicked back and his beard combed through.

Rhys eyed him. “You are such sweet candy.” He went over to the man, his eyes wandering, hands smoothing over the stretched shirt across his chest. “Mmm, suits always make you mouth watering.” He pulled Hugo into a kiss. “I could just lick you like a lollipop!”

“Easy babe, I know I make you cream your panties, but I’m not missing the opera, I’ve wanted to see this for months.”

Moving away, Rhys rolled his eyes. “Yeah, I know, c’mon.”

A limo waited for them and Hugo was impressed. “You really went all out.”

Rhys shrugged. “You’ve been working really hard, you deserve it.”

Hugo grabbed Rhys’ hand as they sat down. “So have you.”

It softened Rhys’ smile. “We both work hard.” He smiled mischievously. “How else will I beat you next time?”

Hugo grunted. “You can have my job, babe, they’ll need a replacement when I get another promotion.”

“Tough words, hope you can follow through with it.”

“I _always_ deliver on the follow through.” Hugo winked.

Giggling, Rhys let his hand fall to Hugo’s thick, thighs. “Yeah, ya do!”

They stopped for dinner at one of Hugo’s favorite restaurants. They sipped champagne while Rhys stroked Hugo’s thigh under the table, getting flushed smiles from him. It was easy to get Hugo blushing and Rhys loved it. The man was shy about public affection, so Rhys was able to have fun with sneaking gropes. He loved finding ways he could secretly rial Hugo up, it was the best sort of game. It distracted him thoroughly and made him stutter when he ordered food.

By the time they climbed back into the limo, Rhys was buzzed wonderfully. He crawled onto Hugo’s lap, wrapping his arms around him and kissing him fervently. His fingers threaded into the beard as they kissed. Hugo, slightly more relaxed, let his hand fall to Rhys’ leg. It heated Rhys, exciting him and making his kisses more desperate.

A low laugh rumbled through Hugo. “Jeez, Rhys.”

“Like candy, remember?” He kissed Hugo’s neck, biting it. “Yum!”

Hugo laughed and took hold of Rhys’ hands, holding them still while he kissed Rhys, slow and teasing. He knew Rhys was not patient and hated to be teased, though he loved teasing Hugo. His slow kisses warmed Rhys’ lips, the taste of champagne mixing between them.

Rhys whined, but didn't stop kissing to protest further. He squirmed impatiently in Hugo's lap, rubbing his ass over Hugo's thighs. The large man moaned, grinding into Rhys as well. They had arrived, though, much to Rhys’ dismay and had to climb out, horny and bothered.

When Rhys showed them their tickets, they were seen to immediately. Hugo whistled. “A private booth? You _really_ went all out!”

Rhys smiled. “Of course I did, we're celebrating you.”

That made Hugo stand taller, walking up the grand stairs and into their booth with pride. It held two small rows, but it would be just the two of them. A bottle of Champagne nestled in an ice bucket sat with two flute glasses on a table next to their seats.

“Everything is how you asked, sir. You will not be disturbed unless you pull that bell by the door.” Their attendant opened their Champagne, bowed and left.

Hugo raised his brows. “ _Do not disturb_?”

Rhys smiled, pulling Hugo to a front row seat. “I don't want anything disturbing the show. I paid good money for this.” Rhys sat down next to Hugo, resting his hand on the man’s lap.

Hugo looked through the opera's pamphlet, reading it aloud and commenting on the actors and actresses. Rhys listened idly, caring less than little about opera, but he loved that Hugo was excited. His face lighting up enthusiastically when he recognized anyone. People filtered in down below, filling the theater, a steady stream of buzzed conversation wafting up to them. When the lights dimmed, Hugo squeezed Rhys’ hand, his eyes glued to the stage.

The opera began, the loud singing scratching Rhys’ ear drums. Hugo leaned in close and whispered the story to Rhys. He found it interesting, but the medium at which it was portrayed was horrid and boring. He distracted himself with pouring them each a drink. He sipped his languidly, resting his hand on the man’s lap, letting his fingers dance to his inner thigh.

“Rhys,” Hugo chided, but his attention trained back to the stage.

“Shh, or you’ll miss it,” he answered back.

The bearded man was torn between saying something else, or watching the story before him. The opera won and Rhys smirked devilishly. His hand slid up Hugo’s thigh, massaging it. In a distracted attempt to stop him, Hugo held Rhys’ hand, but Rhys just brought it to his lips to nibble on it the way Hugo liked. He snatched it away from Rhys. Minutes passed until Rhys could no longer wait to escape the boredom. He slipped out of his seat and in front of Hugo.

“No!” Hugo hissed, his eyes large, but unwavering from the stage.

“Just enjoy your opera, my _lollipop_ ,” Rhys cooed. He reached over Hugo’s lap and worked on undoing his zipper. “Oh!” Rhys gasped quietly, glancing at the furiously blushing man in the darkness. Hugo was not wearing any underwear. Rhys, hooking his thumbs around the waistband of his suit, tugging it down and under his ass.

“ _Rhys_!” he hissed louder.

“Shh!” Rhys hissed back again. “Just enjoy the show! And be a good boy and move your hips up just a little…”

There was a long pause, but at Rhys’ further tugging, Hugo lifted his ass just enough. Rhys smiled in triumph and pulled them down to his ankles and over a shoe. He snuggled between Hugo’s legs and leaned in, taking hold of his lover’s dick. Rhys stroked it, kissing Hugo’s thighs. When the cock thickened deliciously, Rhys bent forward, taking it into his mouth.

Hugo sighed heavily, opening his legs wider for Rhys. He bobbed his head until it was hard and twitching in his mouth, just the way Rhys liked it. He licked up the shaft, savoring the size, the noise of the opera distant now. He flicked his tongue over the tip, pressing it tongue into the small hole. Hugo hissed, bucking into it. Rhys smiled as he suckled the head and then took all of Hugo into his mouth.

A quiet slurp reached Hugo’s ears and he moaned, sinking down into his chair. He could still see the whole opera, but it was taking extra effort to keep following along.

Rhys sucked loudly as he pleased all over Hugo’s cock, playing with it with his tongue and then slurped it down into his throat. He massaged down Hugo’s thigh to where his balls perched. He rolled them gently, loving how the man’s body twitched and shifted under his touch. Rhys kissed and licked down his cock, nuzzling between his dick and balls for a kiss among the groomed hair. He sucked a ball into his mouth and then the other one. Hugo’s hands gripped the seat, biting his lower lip as Rhys sucked and rolled them around in his mouth with his tongue.

He let them go with a moist _pop!_ and licked his way back to the wonderful cock. He slurped the precum from the tip, suckling it into his mouth. He continued to nurse it, letting it hit the back of his throat quickly and roughly. Hugo pressed against him, letting Rhys know just how close he was. Rhys continued, moaning when Hugo grabbed a fistfull of his hair. He shoved Rhys down more and more, faster with each loud gulp. Rhys held onto those thick, wonderful legs, letting Hugo control him.

Finally Hugo pushed hard, bucking upward, a hot stream of jizz hitting the back of Rhys’ throat. He swallowed, guzzling it all down greedily. As Hugo released hm, Rhys lapped all over his lover’s dick, licking every drop of cum he could find.

He sat in his chair again, keeping his hand around Hugo’s cock, so the man wouldn’t try to dress and miss any of the show. Rhys sat in his chair, licking his lips and wishing it hadn’t ended so soon. He was revved nicely and needed more.

Hugo stood as the curtains began to close. Rhys let him, watching happily as he pulled his clothes back on as quickly as possible. It gave Rhys a view of his ass and he was struck with how much he wanted it. He smiled, as Hugo turned to him with wild eyes among the cutest flushed cheeks.

“Yes, lover, dear?” Rhys cooed.

Hugo leaned over the chair, kissing him hard. “If that hadn’t felt so damn good… I’d be pissed I was distracted.”

Rhys laughed, his hand combing through his beard. “You were so tasty, baby.” He smiled against Hugo’s lips. “You weren’t wearing any underwear, I love it! What would you like to do during the intermission? We could get wine, or a different Champagne, or a snack, though personally, I’m full.” He smiled, nuzzling Hugo’s nose.

The man laughed, his eyes soft. “I think I might love you, Rhys.”

His heart skipped a beat. He’d been waiting for those words for a while now. He hadn’t meant to fall for Hugo P. Vasquez, but he had and he’d hoped the man would feel the same. They’d been so competitive in the beginning, so spiteful with each other, that Rhys had been confused when he was pulling Hugo into kiss him instead of punch him.

Now, in the dreaded opera, his smile was wide and he kissed Hugo. “You know, I’ve been feeling the same way about you?”

Hugo pulled Rhys to his feet. “Good. Walk with me around the hall out there? I didn’t get a good look at all the architecture.”

“It would be my pleasure, lover.”

* * *

They returned just a few minutes before the intermission ended, whispering more to each other, smiles wider. There was something so freeing about finally saying what they felt. He loved Hugo. Rhys, without knowing it, had quietly assumed they’d be with each other forever. Now that the concept was in the forefront, he couldn’t think of anything better. They held hands when they sat down, Hugo’s grin wide. It was the same one he had when he won. And he was smiling that wonderful smile about Rhys. It was glorious!

Once more, though, Rhys waited as long as he could when the opera continued, but the boredom hit him hard and he could no longer wait. He unzipped his own waistband and slid it off the chair. He guided Hugo’s hand to his lap, smirking when the man jumped, glancing over.

“ _Rhys_ , seriously?”

“Strip and sit,” Rhys ordered, patting his lap. “Before you miss any more of the story.”

Huffing, Hugo stood, undoing his pants and pulling them to this knees. Rhys lead him to his lap, guiding him down onto his cock. Rhys sighed loudly into Hugo.

“This is even more obvious!” Hugo moaned, protesting.

“Shh!” Rhys said. “I’ve been wanting this ass all night!” Rhys pressed his cock upwards, further into his ass. Hugo’s moan slipped out loudly, drifting through the ear splitting songs.

Rhys’ head fell back with pleasure. Hugo gripped the armrests, his body moving up and down as Rhys rocked his hips upward. He pulled Hugo backwards to lean against him. His hands wandered, under his shirt and down to his thighs to once more stroke Hugo’s cock. He muffled his breaths into Hugo’s back, not wanted to disturb the performance. Hugo moaned, panting with every thrust of Rhys’ hips and every stroke of the hand. Hugo wriggled over Rhys, beginning to lose his resolve.

“Pay attention, my love,” Rhys reminded quietly, kissing Hugo’s neck. “I paid good money for this.”

A strangled laugh pushed out of Hugo, but he said nothing. Rhys bounced him, hands at his hips anchoring while he plunged deep. Hugo gasped and Rhys repeated, loving how loud his lover was getting and he needed more.

He pushed Hugo to his feet and leaned him over the banister of their booth. Hugo’s head was well over the balcony, gripping the sturdy wood, knuckles white as Rhys lunged deep. Hugo’s eyes stayed on the stage, but his cheeks burned with how much more obvious they were. He was sure others in booths could now see him and what they were doing. Rhys no longer cared about being careful, not when he could bask in the vision of Hugo bent over the opera, knuckles white, teeth biting his lower lip. His body was flushed and his eyes were glued to the show. It was magnificent.

Rhys gripped him tightly, pushing him against the banister roughly. Rhys dug deep, as much as this length would allow him. He thrust into Hugo, their grunts just reaching their ears through the loud music. Their thighs slapped together, Rhys pounding into Hugo hard and fast, gripping those hips he loved so much. As he felt himself build, he stopped, not wanting it to end. He lead Hugo back to the chair, where he sat on Rhys’ lap once more. He kissed Hugo’s neck and took his cock in his hands again, milking his lover. He stroked it slowly, a different pace than before. He thrust just as slowly, warming both of them into a gradual boil. Hugo’s fingers kneaded into Rhys’ bare knees, his breathing shallow, chest heaving. Higher and higher they were brought, clawing at each other, their moans mingling together.

Finally, Rhys shoved his head into Hugo’s back as he came, hips jutting violently into him, his head spinning. He continued his work on Hugo’s cock, his movements still the same, driving Hugo wild. He squirmed in Rhys’ lap, head lulling back. His eyes were heavy as they peered out of the booth, gasping louder and louder as he finally spilled seed over Rhys’ hand.

“Mmm,” Rhys hummed. He reached over to the Champagne to grab a cloth napkin and dip it into the ice bucket. He touched it to Hugo, cleaning him off. Hugo gasped, shivering and tucking away from the sudden chill. Rhys kissed his neck, catching his ear with his teeth. He wiped him clean and then wiped his hands, tossing the napkin to the seat next to them. He would throw it away once they left, but right now, he was still tethered to Hugo and he didn’t see why that should end.

He held Hugo for the rest of the show, their suit pants in a pile on the floor. Only when Hugo indicated it was almost over, did Rhys let him stand and dress. Rhys, more lazily, did the same. He held his man from behind as it finished and Hugo roared an applause. Rhys smiled dreamily, tonight had been a wonderful night.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this piece written for https://hyperionhugo.tumblr.com/!!!
> 
> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiewithink.tumblr.com/


End file.
